Leon
Leon is an Admin Guard and one of the Captains that run the massive force. Leon works for the protection and peace of FFW and he fights whoever plans to destroy both of those things. ---- Story Leon is a knight and is captain of the Admin Guards in his division. He is well known for his chivalry and power in battle and was said to have never lost a battle when he became an Admin Guard. He is Cast's right hand man and protector as he fights for order and peace. Appearance As an Admin Guard he is mostly seen wearing his armor. The A.G. Captain armor differs from the regular as it is more steamed for defense as the pauldrons of his armor are much larger and more metal is used for his armor. Several red gems similar to eyes decorate the armor except for his helmet that is a blank face. Leon has long blond hair that flows from outside his helmet. Out of his armor Leon is a tall well-muscled man with long blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin from wearing his armor too long and receiving little sun. He still keeps the chestplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, and the lower parts of his armor on even when off duty. Personality Many people know Leon as no nonsense. He enforces all the rules within FFW and makes sure none of them are broken. Leon will hardly ever go outside of the law unless he has no choice and does what he thinks is right. Leon usually leads his squad head-on and his great leadership skills and can keep his emotions calmed unless angered. Under his cold, enforcing, and stoic personality lays a softer side; though this is mostly seen by his Admin Officer Cast49. Leon has a soft spot for children and will not allow any to be hurt under his watch and despite his strict enforcement of the rules he fights hard to protect and maintain the peace wherever he goes. Pre-Cannon Leon played FFW when it was available to the public and readily went on heroic quest and helped out all he could as a wandering hero. He soon began collecting knight-like weapons and was soon called the White Knight instead of just his name. Leon was then offered to join the Admin Guard which he accepted and began to rise through ranks faster than most soon reaching Captain Rank. When Leon was made a Captain he was then assigned to serve with an Admin to maintain their own selected Server. Leon then met Cast and then they both were located to the Admin Base in Tokyo City where they served as the United Server's Admins. Cannon(FFW) Leon first appeared in the Administration building in Tokyo City where he was told about the problems happening around FFW. He and Cast were then assigned to investigate the problem. Leon then appeared announcing to a crowd of players about Admin's message of researching the problems in the game and warning all possible hackers that if they were responsible that they would be arrested. He then left taking a group of Admin Guards to a nearby location that was somehow deleting parts of itself. Inside of the Crystal Caves he then met Shadow who he thinks is behind the problems with the dungeon as regular players could not enter (even though Shadow tried to explain he didn't know about the problems and entered the area before it was sealed off). After a brief battle where Leon almost wins he watches as Shadow falls into one of the deleted rifts in the area. He soon would meet Shadow again, still thinking that Shadow is a hacker, and they fight but this time it ends with Leon being defeated by Shadow (aided by the Wings of Creation). After he is defeated he reports to the other Admin of his findings and tells them of Shadow's item. Admin Speedgain goes with Leon and orders him to interrogate Shadow. He goes with Speed meeting Shadow and Bella in a park in Tokyo City. A fight breaks out between him and Bella until it was stopped by Cast. Leon then stands down and leaves with Cast. Leon then appears several more times as his job as an Admin Guard has him deal with situations around Tokyo City. He is then mentioned to be investigating the location of the The Lords of CHAOS base along with Speed. Relationships Cast49 Cast is Leon's superior officer and his commander, though they are shown to be close as Cast treats him more a friend than just a coworker. Leon may have feelings for Cast as he will protect and defend her without hesitation and worries a lot about her in battle (more so than someone with a hero's complex should have). Speedgain Speed gain is another Admin Leon is sometimes seen around even though he is part of Cast's unit. Most of the times he is with Speed are when he is under orders or is forced to be by the Admin himself. Leon respects him because of his position but doesn't always agree with his methods. RinaMelody Leon spends some times with Rina as she is Cast's cousin and a high Analyst in the Admin. This is mostly neutral though Leon is mostly teased by her when regarding him and Cast. Shadowlight0982 Leon sees Shadow as a rival as they both usually see opposites on many things. While Leon abides by the rules when doing his job, Shadow chooses to do whatever it takes to get the job done. This gives him a small rivalry with the scythe user beginning from their first battle when Shadow was the first to defeat him since his Admin career. Weapons/Items Primary *Sword: As custom to being a knight Leon carries a sword. He carriers a Twilight Master Sword which he uses primarily in battle. *Lance: Leon sometimes uses a lance in place of his sword when he needs to break the strongest defenses. His lance is White Piercer which wraps itself in light as Leon uses it and can fire projectiles made of light. Admin Equiptment *Shield: Leon's first shield is Admin Aegis shield a power shield that was built to maintain the best defense. It is an Admin weapon available to only certain Admin Guards of a certain rank, lowest being a lieutenant. *Armor: Leon wears special Admin Guard Captain Armour which is designed to take any amount of damage possible while reducing damage to the wearer's health. It is similar to standard Admin Guard Armour except with a few upgrades. Special Fiction Powers Final Fantasy Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife's Limit Break OmniSlash *The Limit Break of Cloud Strife happens to be Leon's preferred finishing move. Leon charges light energy through any blade he is holding giving it the appearance of a shining white buster sword, he then attacks with it for the duration of the limit break. Blazblue Blazblue: Hakumen Empty Sky Form *As a swordsman Leon's hobby is studying and mastering different sword styles; one that he has mastered to a considerable level is Hakumen's sword style and by extension his Drive ability: Zanshin. While he cannot use as much power as the legendary hero he is able to use several forms of the style. Fate/Stay Night Fate/Stay Night: Trace Ability *Leon has Shirou Emiya's ability to trace swords, however the ability only extends to blades that he has seen; therefore, blades that have been used against him. Some these blades are: **Excalibur **Shirou's Blades **Lloyd Irving's Blades **Hakumen's Nox Nyctores: Interfectum Malus: Okami Original Power White Knight: A power that can only be used when Leon is in certain conditions. It creates a new armor with six angel wings sprouting from the back of it. Leon's helmet also disappears and is replaces with a halo. Leon's new form allows him to move as fast as the speed of light, become invulnerable, and fire and create shining crosses by slashing his sword which is now replaced by a sword-shaped beam of light. Leon is invincible when in White Knight form though it can only be unleashed when Leon is low on power and has a noble cause to fight for. The form also last for about an hour leaving Leon exhausted and vulnerable to attack. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Leon by raiju onna-d5qo74q.jpg|Leon in Armor and with his visor and shield equipt Trivia *Leon and Shadow are rivals because of the way they perceive justice. Leon follows rules and jurisdictions while Shadow isn't afraid to break laws in order to help others. *Though he is assigned under Cast, Leon can sometimes be seen with Speed even though he is not in his unit. ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Administration Category:Admin Guard Category:Light Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Administration Category:Admin Guard Category:Light Category:Male